<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>antoine and clementina by preili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716683">antoine and clementina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili'>preili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Crushes, F/F, M/M, Prequel, Random &amp; Short, Self-Indulgent, antoine is weird, decent writing, how are they even friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two friends(?) talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>antoine and clementina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Antoine flopped down onto his bed with a groan. Clementina looked up from her book, giving the boy a look "What did you do this time?" she said with a sigh and put her book down and laid on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Antoine said, his voice muffled by his bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned and scooted closer to him, "What's wrong, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antoine flipped over to his back and looked at her with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greyson called me an annoyance. Again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antoine glared and turned away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Regret twisted in Clementina's stomach; she bit her lip thoughtfully. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cus I was being an annoyance," he mumbled and turned back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And you got offended?" She said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I feel like shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you see in him, anyway? He's kind of a dick," Tina said, reaching for her book again. Antoine blushed "He can be nice, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if he has to," she refuted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's really pretty, and smart." he began, swinging his feet childishly with a lovestruck smile. Tina grunted. "Heyy!! Quit ignoring me while I talk about how amazing Greyson is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. "I don't really care about your crush on Greyson, luv."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hmphed "Well then, I'd l o v e to hear about your crush, Tina~" Clementina choked on air; her face growing redder and redder by the second. She squeezed her book and put it aside, glaring at Antoine. "It's none of your business," she snapped half</span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span>heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huuuuh!? Well then, let's talk abouuuut... Ida!" he smirked deviously. Tina blushed harder and bunched up her skirt with her fists. “Bingo.” Antoine said with a shit</span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span>eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhhh…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ida and Cle</span>
  <span>~men~tina, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” He sang, propping his head up with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina let out an ungodly screech, tackling Antoine, and clamping a hand on his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antoine said something, but his voice was muffled by Clementina’s hand, his eyes were still smiling, and he was looking at Tina with a knowing look, she felt him smirk under her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>